Because it's Halloween, shank
by shyyumi
Summary: Newt, Thomas, and Minho are going to a Halloween party. The only thing is its being thrown by an newfound enemy of the Gladers and Thomas suspects there is more to this harmless High School party then what meets the eye. As the three Gladers discover the truth, an unsuspecting girl is taken hostage and now the situation becomes dire. Can they save her in time before midnight? AU..


Thomas's dorm room was quiet for once. Chuck wasn't there babbling on about his day or complaining about something that Thomas thought was stupid. He was doing what all little twelve year old kids do on this night of terror. He was trick-or-treating. Chuck begged Thomas to go with him, but Thomas told the boy he should hang with people his own age and have some fun for once without him. Of course, this was a half-lie that Thomas made just to get rid of the boy, but Chuck didn't notice. He left feeling sad with a disappointed look on his pudgy little face. The full truth was that Thomas just wanted some R&R after the week he just had. But he felt kind of bad for his roommate to be honest. Chuck was a sweet kid and joyful one too, but he just couldn't get along with other kids his own age. It was saddening to Thomas, but Thomas tossed his feeling aside in order to get some sleep. And besides, he always thought he was too old for trick-or-treating anyways. Thomas put his head phones in his ears and shortly fell asleep.

Unfortunately, his slumber didn't last long. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Thomas groaned. _Go away!_ He shouted in his head while turning over towards the wall. Another knock was placed on his door followed by familiar voices.

"Hey man, open up! I know you're in there!"

Thomas groaned. _Minho.._He thought, _of course, who else would it be?_ Thomas sighed, not wanting to give into his friend's demands right away. Minho knocked again, even louder this time.

"Yo shank! Come on out and play with us or else I'll break the door down!" Minho called out through the door.

Thomas groaned, knowing Minho would, he finally got up and took his headphones off. He walked over to the door and opened it. In the hall, he saw his two good friends standing in costumes. Newt was dressed in a cowboy costume and Minho was dressed as a vampire. Thomas eyed Minho and instantly threw a punch in his direction, but missed due to Minho's quickness.

"Hey! What was that for?!"

"You woke me up, slinthead!"Thomas growled. "Besides, why you guys dressed in costumes anyways?"

"Because," Newt said, fixing his rope,"it's Halloween, shank."

Thomas cocked his head to the side," Aren't you guys a little old for trick-or-treating?"

"Nah," Minho said, "you never too old for free candy and besides we aren't going trick-or-treating right away."

Thomas raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Newt and Minho looked at each other with a mysterious grin. Thomas shivered. He did not like the look on his friend's faces. They were planning something, something devious and he did not want to be a part of it. Thomas frowned, showing the worry in his thoughts.

"We're going to a Halloween party!" Minho said, excitedly.

Thomas's breath got caught in his throat. He knew he wouldn't like what he was going to hear. Thomas turned and was about to go back into his room when Newt's hand landed on his shoulder.

"Tommy, wait," Newt said, softly. "It's just a simple Halloween party with candy, spooky music, dancing, and people in costume. Nothing is going to happen to you this time."

"You sure? Cause the last time I went to a party Brenda and I were drugged, tied up then I got shot and almost died," Thomas said, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, well, that party was off campus somewhere none of us knew about and Ben was the one who suggested we go, but its different this time," Newt explained.

Thomas looked over his shoulder at his friends. "Where is it?"

"It's at Joseph's place," Minho said, glumly.

Thomas was turned fully around now, staring dead at Minho in surprise. The name _Joseph_ was taboo was Minho with his newfound hatred for the boy. They didn't see eye to eye and it didn't help that Minho liked his little sister. The fact that Minho even said his name without an insult was a surprise for Thomas or even want to go to the party. Minho saw the surprised, but confused expression on the boy's face and shrugged.

"Tsubaki's going to be there," he stated sheepishly. "That's the only reason why I'm going."

Thomas nodded, unsurprised at his friend's reasoning. Even though, it was a stupid reason that would end up getting him in another fight with Joseph….Thomas thought for a second. He wasn't too much into parties nor did he want to go. He was tired and just wanted to rest and enjoy some peace and quiet for once, But he knew, he wasn't going to get that. Thomas sighed, realizing he wasn't going to be able to get out of this and besides he was a bit worried about Minho going to a party where his enemy was so he agreed to go.

Minho grinned,"Great!"

"Do you have a costume?" Newt asked.

Thomas shook his head, no.

"I could just throw a sheet over my head and go as a ghost," he suggested.

Newt and Minho gave each other an exasperated expression. They knew he was going to say that. Thomas was just was very predictable.

"Thomas, that's lame as hell," Minho said, shaking his head. "You're not going as a ghost. Not as long as I am your friend. "

"You're his friend?"

Minho shot Newt a glare. Newt just grinned at the boy.

"Alright then," Thomas said, "what can I go as if I have no costume?"

Newt rolled his eyes,"That's why we are, Tommy-boy. We knew you didn't have a costume so Minho went out to get one."

"You went too!" Minho shot back, not wanting to take all the blame.

Thomas frowned," Seriously?! You guys went out and BROUNGHT me a costume without my consent?"

"Hey, don't worry man we picked you out something cool, "Minho said, attempting to reassure Thomas.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to like this?" Thomas groaned.

"If you don't like it, blame Minho."

Minho stuck his tongue out at Newt.

"So where is it?"

"At my dorm," Newt said.

"Fine, I guess I'll take a look at it."

"Great," Minho said, grinning a little too happily. "So let's go."

**A few minutes later…**

"See? Told you the costume wouldn't look bad on you," Minho commented.

"For once the shank's right, Tommy. You don't look half bad. " Newt said, agreeing with him.

Thomas looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't look like himself..He looked mysterious and scary..Perfect for a Halloween party.

"I gotta give you props Minho," Thomas said, "I actually like it."

Minho beamed at his success, "Thanks."

"So we ready now?" Newt asked.

Thomas nodded and they left the room.


End file.
